¿Error en el amor?
by marionette of the life
Summary: Soy Elizabeth Stone, tengo 16 años...y voy a ser mamá. El amor me cegó y confié ciegamente sin medir las consecuencias. Mis miedos me querían ganar, pero salí adelante gracias a mis amigos. El amor no te lo da sólo una persona, sino muchos, y ahora me toca darle amor a mi bebé. No fue nada fácil, fue toda una odisea, pero quisiera que leyeran mi historia, quizás te ponga a pensar.


**Hola, pues ya sé que tardé demasiado con esta historia, la había prometido desde el final de "La trampa final" y en el fic navideño de "Ven a mi casa esta Navidad", pero para justificarme, tuve unos cambios de maestros en la facultad y pues si fueron algo drásticos.**

 **Como este mes es del amor y la amistad, quise poner algo relacionado pero no tan...típico, si es que se puede catalogar así. El amor no siempre son flores, corazones y palabras melosas ¿Y si te equivocas de persona? Pues eso tuvo que vivir Elizabeth Stone, y hasta tuvo que soportar las consecuencias.**

 **Pues espero que les guste.**

 **La historia tiene relación con todos los fics que he publicado sobre la segunda generación, así que si les interesan, con gusto pueden pasar y, si no es mucho pedir, un review.**

 ** _¿Error en el amor?_**

Todos cometemos errores, de todo tipo. Grandes, pequeños, que sólo afecten a uno mismo, o a otros. Pero aún si metes la pata, debes hacerte responsable de tus actos, haciéndote la víctima no sirve de nada.

Y el error que cometí fue uno grave, no sólo porque me afectaba a mí, sino a mi familia y amigos. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Stone, tengo 16 años…y voy a ser mamá. La prueba de embarazo había salido positiva. Estaba en el baño de mi hogar, tratando de mantener la calma, pero me sentía fatal. Había cometido una enorme tontería ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada en esas conferencias sobre educación sexual en la secundaria? La verdad no, de hecho me había quedado dormida en muchas de ellas. Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? No es una larga historia, incluso puedo resumirla en lo más importante para no aburrirlos con los detalles. Todo empezó hace un año atrás, cuando tenía 14 años casi 15, yo tenía un novio llamado Nick, era de mi edad e íbamos a la misma secundaria. Empezamos a salir un mes después de conocernos y todo estaba bien. Sólo el único problema era que yo estaba ocupada siendo una Titán. Así es, yo soy parte de la nueva generación de los Jóvenes Titanes. Mis padres son Cyborg y Abeja, y mis hermanos mayores, po años de diferencia, son Zonic, ahora llamado por su nombre normal: Zack, ex líder del grupo (Hace 3 años se decidió por una vida normal y se fue a estudiar la universidad), y A-Cy. Por cierto, mi nombre de Titán es Avispa, porque me parezco un poco a mamá, excepto por los ojos grises y mi cabello rizado era un poco más largo, me lo sujetaba en dos coletas flojas Volviendo a la historia, no salía mucho con Nick, pero nunca me replicaba nada, y eso me daba confianza. Mis mejores amigas, Nightfire, hija menor de Nightwing y Starfire; Tessa, hija única de Terra; y Bella, hija mayor de Raven y Bestia, siempre me decía que debía tener cuidado de no llevar las cosas a prisa, más porque teníamos doble responsabilidad: estudios y salvar la ciudad. Yo tenía confianza en que todo seguiría a buen ritmo, que nada saldría mal.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Pasó el año y las cosas cambiaron. Después de cumplir los 16, mi novio me propuso algo diferente. A él ya le estaba llamando la atención tener relaciones sexuales. En lo personal no negaba mi curiosidad, pero tampoco estaba preparada. Pero fácilmente fui seducida por él, yo confiaba en él, después de todo lo amaba, así que no me negué. Fue una noche en su casa, estábamos solos, debo admitir que fue una sensación única, muy placentera.

\- ¿Por qué…no quisiste usar condón? –Le pregunté con la respiración entrecortada -¿No es…mejor…protegerse?

\- Quería sentirte sin algo que nos estorbara. No te preocupes, no te pasará nada.

Al principio pensaba que no pasaría nada, me confié, confié en él, pero fue un error. Dos días después, empecé a sentirme muy rara, además de que la regla se me había atrasado. Lo de la regla no me preocupó, solía ser irregular en algunos casos, pero sentía cansancio, algo de náuseas, en fin, no me sentía bien.

Tuvimos un enfrentamiento contra Plasmus en la zona este de la ciudad. En mi estado, Plasmus me daba más asco que de costumbre. Terminando la batalla, y dejando un desastre por todas partes, la policía se lo llevó y nosotros pronto pelearíamos por quién se ducharía primero. Antes de irme, vi una pequeña farmacia. Recordé mi primera vez y el hecho de que no usamos anticonceptivo. Decidí ir a comprar algo para mis náuseas, pero antes de llegar al pasillo de las pastillas, pasé por la sección de las pruebas de embarazo. Embarazo ¿Sería posible? Por pura curiosidad compré la prueba, tenía la mínima esperanza de que saliera negativa.

Y así llegué a donde estoy ahora, encerrada en el baño de la torre T, queriendo morir ahora mismo. Estaba embarazada, iba a ser mamá

Después de las clases de preparatoria, hablé con Nick de esto, le conté que estaba embarazada. Al principio no me creyó, pero le mostré la prueba de embarazo y se quedó en shock.

\- ¿Es verdad? –Me dijo con temor

\- Sí ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Vamos? No me incluyas en tu problema

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –Me le acerqué indignada -¿Mi problema? Por si no lo recuerdas, tú dijiste que no pasaría nada. Confié en ti

\- Yo no tuve la culpa de esto. Así que esto es tú problema

\- ¿Acaso reprobaste Anatomía? ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? Unión de espermatozoide y óvulo. Yo puse el óvulo ¿Y tú qué?

\- No me interesa eso, yo no me haré cargo de ese bebé. Yo tengo mis estudios y un futuro esperándome, y ese bebé no está en mis planes

\- Tampoco estaba en mis planes –Y yo que tengo que salvar a las personas de los villanos –Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

\- Hay otra opción. Puedes abortarlo y olvidar este problema

\- ¿Estás demente? ¿Sabes que es el aborto? ¡Matar a un bebé! ¡Daños irreparables al útero de la mujer!

\- Por favor, en estos momentos, ese "bebé" no es más que un montón de células sin forma. No pasará nada contigo.

\- Escúchame idiota, no abortaré sólo para que tú sigas con tu "Futuro esperado".

\- Entonces no tenemos más de qué hablar. Tú y ese intruso –Me apuntó a la panza –No están en mi futuro

\- Mejor para mí, no quisiera que el bebé tuviera a un bastardo como tú como padre.

\- Entonces adiós –Y me dio la espalda

Del puro coraje y odio a ese tipo, me quité el zapato y se lo aventé a la cabeza con mucha fuerza. Casi lo mandé a volar. Caminé hacia él, recuperé mi zapato y lo pisé con fuerza en la entrepierna, lanzando un chillido parecido a un cerdo.

\- Para que ya no te puedas reproducir estúpido –Y me fui a casa, hecha una fiera.

Estaba en una enorme encrucijada, había pasado un mes desde que supe que sería mamá, y nadie sabía de esto. Ante cualquier malestar me iba de inmediato tratando de verme normal. Me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto pensando en cómo decírselos. Tenía que hacerlo, mi panza iba a crecer obviamente ¿Cómo escondería eso? ¿Diciendo que engordé de tanto comer? Hasta para mí eso sonaba estúpido. No me había dado cuenta que empezaba a despertar sospechas entre mis amigas. Nightfire fue la primera en acercase a mí, y la primera en enterarse

\- ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo…? –No lo creía

\- Fue Nick, pero ese estúpido cerdo me dejó porque no quiso hacerse responsable del bebé. El maldito quería que abortara

\- Que horrible

\- Lo sé, por eso no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo decirle esto a mis padres, incluso me costó decírtelo a ti.

\- Tienes que hacerlo Avispa.

\- Lo sé, lo sé ¿Pero cómo voy a explicar esto? No fui obligada ¡Fue mi decisión! Yo también tuve la culpa de esto.

\- Calma Avispa, nosotros siempre te ayudaremos, te lo prometo

\- Gracias Nightfire, siempre tan dulce.

La abracé con lágrimas en los ojos, deben ser las hormonas alborotadas.

Después de tener el apoyo de Nightfire, me armé de valor para decirles a mis amigas. Tessa escupió el refresco que estaba tomando y Bella rompió el foco de mi cuarto con sus poderes.

\- ¡¿Cómo…?! –Ambas tenían ojos de plato.

\- Ustedes saben cómo se hacen los bebés, esa pregunta está de más

\- Bueno, es verdad –Concordó Bella, recuperando compostura -¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿No deberías ir a checarte?

\- Debería, pero no puedo decirles a mis padres todavía, y no se les ocurra decirle a mi hermano, él iría de soplón con mis padres.

\- Tranquila, no pasará –Me aseguró Tessa

\- Ni una palabra a los chicos ¿De acuerdo?

Todas asintieron, pero aún así sentía que Tessa le contaría a su novio, Red Robin, el hermano mayor de Nightfire. Bueno, confío en Tessa.

Y como si no fuera demasiado castigo ¡Mi hermano mayor se le ocurre venir de visita! Genial, esto era mucho peor, él definitivamente me delataría si se enterara. Traté de hablarle como siempre, fastidiándolo como toda hermana menor, sacándolo de quicio y provocando que humo le saliera de la cabeza. Todo con tal de que no sospechara nada. Estábamos cenando comida china. Estábamos todos los Jóvenes Titanes. Nosotros estábamos comiendo solos, los adultos habían comido primero porque nosotros estábamos haciendo tarea.

\- Oigan –Habló Nightfire -¿Alguna vez han pensado que ahora hay muchos embarazos de adolescentes?

Quería escupir los fideos de mi boca ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Nightfire?! ¿Quería delatarme?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Red Robin

\- Bueno, hoy en clases ¿Recuerdan a mis ex amigas?

\- ¿Las que te dejaron todo porque no les contabas hasta cuando ibas al baño? –Preguntó Red con ironía – Cómo olvidarlas

\- Bueno, mi amiga Haley escuchó una conversación de ellas. Resulta que una está embarazada

\- ¿Enserio? –Dijo Tessa sorprendida

\- Sí, escuchó que su novio la dejó por eso. Ahora no sabe qué hacer con el bebé

\- Pues tendrá que tenerlo ¿O está pensando en abortar? –Preguntó Zonic, o Zack, no sabía cómo llamarlo ahora.

\- No quiere, eso es inhumano

\- Estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Red Robin

\- Muchos lo estamos –Afirmó Bella, todos asintieron a favor. Me sentí bien al sabes que tomé una buena decisión al no abortar.

\- Entonces lo tendrá –Nightfire asintió. Zonic puso cara pensativa -¿Ya se lo dijo a sus padres?

\- Haley me dijo que no, y está temerosa de que no la quieran por eso

\- No creo que sea tan grave, es decir, ella se hará cargo del bebé ¿No? –Tessa volteó a verme, y entendí todo. Estaban contando mi situación retóricamente para saber las reacciones de los demás.

\- ¿No es grave? Debe tener la misma edad que Nightfire ¿Cómo una niña de 16 años se hará cargo de un bebé? –Zonic sonaba exaltado, no me gustaba esto.

\- Quizás sus amigas le ayuden –Dijo Red Robin, mirándome disimuladamente. Lo sabía, Tessa le dijo todo, pero al ver que seguía el juego, estaba de mi lado.

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Se fugará de casa y se irá a un apartamento con sus amigas? –Dijo A-Cy.

\- Hablará con sus padres, eso es seguro –Defendió Bella.

\- Si claro –Se burló A-Cy –Seguramente la echarán de la casa.

Eso me lastimó y me molestó ¿Entonces eso pensarían si yo les dijera esto?

\- Night ¿Tu ex amiga tiene hermanos? –Preguntó Red.

Nightfire al principio pareció confundida, pero entendió la indirecta de su hermano.

\- Ah, sí, tiene dos hermanos mayores.

\- ¿Y no son unidos?

\- No estoy segura –Miró a mis hermanos -Pero deberían apoyarla en esto, después de todo son familia ¿No?

\- Estoy de acuerdo –Por fin hablé, mirando a mis hermanos…y ellos mirando a otro lado.

\- Aunque los hermanos la apoyaran, los padres son los que decidirían –Finalizó Zonic y siguió comiendo.

Varios suspiraron por su respuesta, y noté que mis amigas me miraban preocupadas. Sonreí para calmarlas, pero la calma era lo último que sentía.

\- Tengo que decirles a mis padres, pero no sé cómo empezar.

\- Mejor ve a grano, no vale la pena sacarle vuelta al asunto –Aconsejó Tessa.

Estábamos todas en mi habitación arreglándonos las uñas y peinándonos. Tessa me peinaba el cabello negro rizado en una trenza. Bella se pintaba las uñas de negro y Nightfire se estaba haciendo pequeñas trenzas en el cabello. Yo tenía mis uñas secándose, pintadas de amarillo fosforescente.

\- Tessa tiene razón. Debes ser directa –Concordó Bella.

\- ¿Quieres apoyo? Podemos estar contigo cuando lo digas –Se ofreció Nightfire. Todas asintieron.

\- Gracias chicas, creo que en verdad lo ocuparé.

\- No te preocupes Avispa. Ante cualquier resultado, recuerda que cuentas con nosotras.

\- Y con Red Robin, está de nuestra parte.

\- También Chico Bestia, mi hermano menor ya sabe –Dijo Bella –Y te apoya

\- Todos del equipo lo saben excepto mi familia –Dije con amargura.

\- Recuerda que Zonic de por sí siempre quiere tener todo planeado, no piensa en otras opciones que no sean las del plan original –Me recordó Tessa. Y era verdad, si no estaba en el plan, Zonic se desesperaba por la situación. –Así que no te preocupes, Red fácilmente le podría patear el trasero.

\- No sería mala opción –Reímos todas.

Mis padres estaban tomando el café con los demás integrantes, y nosotros estábamos jugando videojuegos, excepto Bella, que se encontraba leyendo un libro. Sentía que debía decirlo ahora, les pediría que habláramos en privado en mi habitación e iría al grano. Me aparté un poco de todos, mis hermanos estaban como bobos con el juego de carreras. Red Robin se percató de mí y se levantó, junto con Tessa.

\- ¿Ya es hora? –Me preguntó en voz baja Tessa.

\- Si no ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Quieres apoyo? –Me preguntó Red.

\- Estaré bien, pero por si acaso, avisen a los demás que estén cerca, mandaré una señal por el celular.

Ambos asintieron y me siguieron con la mirada hasta llegar con los adultos. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos, los miré y asentí. Ambos captaron y se volvieron a sentar en el sillón. Tomé aire y me acerqué a mi madre.

\- Mamá, papá –Ambos voltearon a verme -¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

\- ¿Pasa algo Avispa? –Me preguntó mi madre preocupada.

\- Quiero decirles algo en privado.

\- ¿Qué cosa hermanita?

Volteé molesta a ver a mis hermanos ¿Quién les habló?

\- Tengo que hablar con ellos…son… –No se me ocurría nada que decir, no quería decirle a mis hermanos ahora –Cosas se chicas.

\- Mejor habla con tu madre –Apuntó mi papá a mí mamá con nervios

\- Chispita, vamos los dos –Lo regañó mi madre.

\- Nosotros también –Dijo Zonic, me empezaba a desesperar.

\- No te metas dónde no te llaman.

\- Eres mi hermana menor, así que si me llaman.

\- Oye Zonic, tampoco seas metiche. Yo también cuido a mi hermana, pero no me ando metiendo en sus asuntos –Llegó Red Robin a mi rescate, o al menos lo intentó.

\- Eso es cosa tuya hombre, yo quiero saber qué le pasa. Actúa muy rara

\- ¿En qué sentido? –Alcé la ceja, pero los nervios me mataban por dentro.

\- No sé, te has apartado mucho de nosotros, sólo andas con las chicas

\- ¿Y qué tiene de raro? Yo prefiero estar con amigas, me siento más tranquila –Con la mirada le agradecí a Bella.

\- Eso es normal –La apoyó Nightfire.

\- Bueno, ya basta –Ordenó mi mamá –De acuerdo, vamos a tú habitación.

\- Quiero saber qué te pasa –Siguió insistiendo Zonic ¡Qué terco!

\- No te incumbe.

\- Sí eres tú, me incumbe.

\- Ya déjame en paz.

\- ¿Qué quieres hablar?

\- Cosas de chicas.

\- Soy mayor que tú, podré entenderlo.

\- Tú no me apoyarías

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ni tú ni A-Cy me apoyarían en esto. Tú sobretodo piensas que esto está mal.

\- Explícate

\- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Se me salió…metí la pata. Me tapé la boca de puro auto-reflejo, con miedo, a punto de llorar. Algunos escupieron el café que estaban bebiendo y la cara de mis hermanos y padres eran de shock total. Retrocedí con miedo y salí corriendo de ahí. Me encerré en mi habitación, y me tiré en la cama, llorando sin control ¡Por Dios! Lo arruiné todo, lo solté como si nada fuera. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Mi hermano fue el culpable de mi descontrol, incluso mis amigos intentaron sacarlo de ahí, pero era muy necio. Ahora no sé qué pensarán de mí. Quizás que soy una idiota, una descuidada, una zorra, cualquier cosa. Escuché la puerta tocar, pero no quería hablar. Vi un vórtice oscuro abrirse en mi puerta, y entraron todos mis amigos. Nightfire se sentó en mi cama y abrió los brazos. Me levanté de la cama y dejé que me abrazara. Sentí palmadas en la espalda, volteé por un pequeño instante, y vi a Red sentado al otro lado

\- Tranquila Avispa, no llores –Me consoló Nightfire.

\- Zonic es un idiota –Dijo Bella acercándose a mí.

\- Ya verás que estarás bien, nosotros te ayudaremos –Dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa. En verdad la agradecí.

-¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?

\- Primero, hubo un regadero de café en el suelo –Dijo Red Robin –Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- Debiste ver las caras de A-Cy y Zonic, parecían fantasmas –Se burló Chico Bestia entre risas.

\- ¿Qué dijeron mis padres? –Pregunté con temor.

\- Bueno, ellos si se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, pero reaccionaron antes de que nos fuéramos –Me contó Tessa, quién se sentó en el suelo alfombrado, apoyándose en la cama.

\- No sé con qué cara los veré ahora. Deben estar pensando lo peor de mí.

\- Claro que no, ellos no son así –Me dijo Red –Estoy seguro que entenderán

\- ¿Si tú embarazaras a Tessa, crees que no te matarían? –Pregunté retóricamente, noté que se sonrojó levemente. Tessa estaba hecha un tomate.

\- Quizás al principio si me verían con mala cara…

\- A ambos –Intervino Tessa –Eso es cosa de dos, nadie tiene más culpa.

\- Pero el punto es que no habría marcha atrás. Ambos en contra del aborto, así que nos quedaría tenerlo. Sé que mis padres entenderían y respetarían nuestra decisión.

\- Mi madre le tomaría tiempo entender, quizás asimilarlo, pero sé que me apoyaría. Ella es mi madre, es todo lo que tengo, desde que mi padre nos dejó.

Escuché la puerta tocar y todos volteamos. Entraba A-Cy con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó a mí.

\- Eso creo, metí la pata.

\- Bueno, fue algo…repentino –No sabía que decir, volteaba a todas partes

\- ¿Y mamá y papá? ¿Y Zonic?

\- Mamá y papá están hablando con los demás Titanes. A todos les cayó fuerte la sorpresa. Zonic quién sabe en dónde está –Se sentó atrás de Red –Entonces…seré tío.

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- Soy tu hermano, no tu jefe. Pero me parece bien que te hagas responsable por el bebé.

\- Lo quiero tener –Afirmé.

\- Otro bebé en la torre.

\- ¿Cuál otro Bestita? –Preguntó A-Cy alzando la ceja.

\- Ryan, el hermanito de Night y Red.

\- Bestita, Ryan tiene 3 años. Ya al menos no usa pañales.

\- ¿Sobraron pañales? Creo que los ocuparé –Reímos por eso, me sentía mejor al ver a mis amigos apoyándome.

La puerta se abrió, y todos volteamos de nuevo. Eran los adultos, y mis padres los encabezaban. La hora había llegado. Me separé de Night y de Red, y me paré de la cama. Mis padres se pararon enfrente de mí.

\- ¿Cuánto tienes? –Me preguntó mi mamá.

\- Un mes aproximadamente.

\- ¿Quién es el padre? –Preguntó mi padre.

\- Mi ex novio, pero ese bastardo quería que abortara, así que lo dejé sin herencia.

\- Elizabeth Stone –Las pocas veces que mi mamá me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre eran cosas muy serias -¿No se protegieron acaso?

\- No –Bajé la mirada avergonzada –Y sé que fue una estupidez, y peor, tener relaciones a esta edad.

-Debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada de ti. No pensé que esto te podría pasar a ti –Mi madre suspiró –Pero de nada sirve sermonearte. Lo hecho, hecho está y espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

\- Lo hice –Asentí.

\- Elizabeth –Me habló mi padre -¿Tendrás al bebé?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, entonces tendremos que llevarte a checar.

\- ¿No están molestos?

\- No estamos muy contentos por esto, pero tampoco está bien molestarnos. Fue un error que ahora a cualquier chica le podría pasar. En estos tiempos, es normal que las hormonas se les alboroten a las parejas jóvenes –Mi madre me puso la mano en el hombro –Pero tampoco vamos a darte la espalda ¿Qué clase de padres seríamos si te dejáramos cuando más nos necesitas? Los padres siempre estaremos con ustedes, guiándolos.

\- ¿Aunque cometamos errores?

\- Es normal eso –Intervino Raven –Todos cometemos errores. Pero lo más importante no es arrepentirte de tu error, es buscar arreglarlo.

\- Todo estará bien hija –Mi padre puso su mano en mi otro hombro –Estaremos contigo.

\- Todos lo estaremos –Dijo Tessa.

Quería llorar de alegría, mis padres me apoyarían en esto, todos lo harían. Tenía mucho miedo de que me dieran la espalda por tonta, pero no fue así. Enserio estoy muy agradecida. Abracé a mis padres y ellos me correspondieron.

El chequeo salió bien, todo estaba bien, pero eso sí, no era fácil nada de esto. Comía demasiado, iba al baño a cada rato, mi humor estaba arriba y abajo ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Y para terminar de rematar, después de lo ocurrido, Zonic se aisló de nosotros, saliendo muy seguido de la torre.

\- Avispa –Volteé a ver a Nightfire, quien traía una gran copa de helado de chocolate y vainilla. Mi antojo número treinta y tres del día…y sólo era las dos de la tarde –Aquí está tu helado.

\- Gracias, eres un amor.

Ella me sonrió y tomó una malteada de fresa que traía. Mientras comía, se me antojó su malteada, pero no quería pedir tanto, pero se percató de mi mirada.

-¿Quieres? –Me ofreció.

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- Para nada, el bebé quiere ¿No?

Reí un poco y di un gran sorbo, luego seguí comiendo mi helado. Sentí que alguien me observaba y miré a un lado. Era el pequeño Ryan con un oso de peluche en sus manos. Me veía sonriente, creo que lo antojé con mi helado. Por un momento pensé que me pediría un poco, pero me apuntó a la pancita abultada que ahora tenía

\- Ahí hay un bebé ¿ _Vedad?_ –Reí un poco y asentí. Vio mi helado y frunció el ceño, como pensativo –Que bebé tan comelón

Ambas reímos por la inocencia de Ryan. Nightfire lo cargó y le ofreció de su malteada, pero no quiso, no le gustaba la fresa, menos el color rosa. Reí por sus pataletas y le ofrecí de mi helado. Le acerqué la cuchara y abrió la boquita gustoso. Así comimos todos juntos ese helado, no me molestaba compartir, después de todo, nadie podía negarle nada a Ryan, era el consentido de la torre por ser el más chiquito. Por ahora

¡Cómo odiaba el calor! ¡Sentía que estaba en el infierno! Estaba en la sala de nuevo, acostada en el sillón. A mi lado estaba Tessa viendo la tele, los demás estaban peleando contra el mal en quién sabe dónde, y mi hermano mayor ni sus luces. En mi estado era peligroso pelear contra algún villano, temía por mi bebé. Y tampoco me quería quedar sola, así que las chicas se turnaban.

\- ¿Puedes bajar la temperatura del termostato?

\- Oye, estamos a 15 grados centígrados ¡Está helando aquí!

\- Yo muero de calor ¡Baja la temperatura!

Tessa se acomodó la chaqueta y se levantó del sillón. Escuché que le movía al termostato, y ya sentía menos calor. Tessa volvió al sillón y se tapó con una manta.

\- No exageres –Le dije.

\- Estamos a 10 grados –Dijo temblando un poco.

Pasando mi mal humor, me sentí mal por Tessa, aguantándome todo este rato. Suspiré e incluso vi mi aliento. Sí, estaba fría la habitación.

\- Perdona enserio Tessa.

\- Descuida –Me sonrió –Supongo que esto es normal. Mamá me contó que cuando se embarazó de mí, odió con todo su ser el verano y el brócoli.

\- ¿Por qué el brócoli?

\- Ni idea, lo aborrecía. Pero el necio de mi padre le daba eso. Qué idiota.

Me sorprendió que Tessa mencionara a su padre. Desde que las dejó a su madre y a ella, no lo había mencionado para nada. Ella odiaba a ese hombre, más cuando les dijo "fenómenos". Un golpe bajo, muy parecido al de mi ex novio con el aborto.

\- Bueno, yo ni quiero tocar la comida china, me da asco.

\- Creo que al bebé no le gustará la comida chica –Ambas reímos.

El vientre estaba más abultado, ya me encontraba en mi quinto mes. Para esta altura ya podía saber el sexo de mi bebé, o eso había escuchado, pero era divertido dejarlo en un misterio, sobretodo porque todos mis amigos estaban opinando al respecto.

\- Tal vez sea varón –Opinó Red Robin.

\- No creo, ya hay muchos hombres aquí. Será niña –Dijo Tessa.

\- Opino igual –Dijo Bella

\- Todas las chicas quieren una niña, y todos los chicos un niño –Confirmó Chico Bestia.

\- Niño –Incluso Ryan se había metido a la conversación. Se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Red Robin, junto con su inseparable osito.

\- Es verdad eso –Concordé con Chico Bestia.

\- Ya para estas alturas puedes saber que será ¿No? –Preguntó Bella.

\- Incluso tú puedes averiguarlo con tus poderes –Afirmé.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Preguntó Tessa ansiosa.

\- Hagamos una apuesta, si es niña, los chicos le cambiaremos los pañales –Apostó A-Cy.

\- ¿Estás loco? No tocaré ningún pañal sucio –Protestó Chico Bestia.

\- Yo menos, suficiente fue con Ryan –Se reusó Red poniendo cara de asco. Ryan lo vio con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabecita.

\- Vamos, no sean cobardes. Y si ganamos nosotros, ustedes nos dejarán la tele todo un mes.

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo estoy viendo una novela muy divertida –Protestó Nightfire

\- ¿Aceptan o no?

\- ¿Por qué no? –Acepté. Luego volteé a ver a Bella –Bella, hazme el honor.

Bella se acercó a mi vientre y puso sus manos en éste. Empezaron a destellar con su energía oscura. Unos minutos después, apartó las manos sonriendo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Qué es, qué es? –Saltaba Ryan.

\- Felicidades, es un niño.

\- ¡Ganamos! –Celebró mi hermano, chocando las manos con los demás chicos –La tele es nuestra señores.

\- Pero eso será cuando llegue el bebé –Le recordé alzando la ceja.

\- Lo sé –Me sacó la lengua –No soy tonto.

Todos reímos. Entonces un niño, tendré un niño

\- ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué tengo tanto calor?

Llevaba ocho meses de gestación…y estaba desquiciada. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me dolía la espalda. Ahora a cada segundo tenía que ir al baño, y comía como una cerda. ¡Diablos! Ahora tengo antojo de unas chuletas asadas con mantequilla.

\- Demonios –Me senté en la cama tratando de calmarme, pero era inútil.

Miré mi vientre súper abultado. Posé una mano en mi vientre y sentí una patadita. Eso me dolió.

\- Oye, deja de moverte, eso duele.

\- Aunque no creas, sí te escucha.

Alcé la mirada y Bella me traía un té raro. Sabía espantoso, incluso ella lo detestaba, pero el doctor dijo que ese té me ayudaría en el parto, y mi padre lo compró de inmediato. Y cómo no quería beberlo sola, Bella lo tomaba conmigo. Enserio, tengo muy buenas amigas.

\- ¿Ahora? –Rogaba que se hubiera equivocado de hora y todavía faltara un par de horas para tomarme el té

\- Sí, según el doctor debes tomarlo a estas horas.

\- Diablos –Miré mi vientre –Lo que hago por ti. Espero y me lo agradezcas

Bella rió por mi cara de molesta y juntas bebimos el té. ¿Se han preguntado a qué sabría el carbón con pollo echado a perder? Pues les diré que este té sabe a eso o a algo peor ¡Daba igual! Esta cosa era asquerosa. Enserio no quería beberlo, pero Bella me vigilaba mientras lo bebía. En estos momentos odiaba su "Poker face" ¿Cómo podía aguantar ese horrible sabor?

-Bébelo, tienes que hacerlo.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros Avispa, son órdenes del doctor.

\- Por favor –Rogué como niña chiquita.

\- No te voy a ayudar, debes beberlo, no yo.

\- Por favor, esto es asqueroso. Te acepto un té de hierbas –Propuse, pero ella me miraba con severidad.

\- Avispa.

\- Ya, ya, ok –Miré el té en mis manos y estuve a punto de tomarlo cuando sentí náuseas –Bella, quiero vomitar.

\- No exageres y ya bébelo.

\- Hablo enserio ¡Quiero vomitar!

Tiré el té al suelo y puse mi mano en mi boca, tratando de aguantar para llegar al baño.

\- Vamos ¡De prisa! –Se levantó Bella de inmediato y me acompañó al baño…pero no llegué a tiempo y vomité en el pasillo –Demonios.

\- Perdón por eso –Me disculpé por octava vez en…5 minutos.

\- Qué raro que todavía tengas náuseas, pensé que era parte de las primeras etapas.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes –De recordar esos días de puro vómito…mejor olvídenlo, no quiero repetir lo que hice hace poquito.

Red Robin y A-Cy tuvieron que limpiar mi desastre. Me compadecí de ellos enserio. Cuando terminaron, pude ver que incluso A-Cy quería vomitar, pero se fue de inmediato para evitarse otro accidente. Admiré que Red Robin fuera más resistente, incluso tuvo que tallar el piso y ni asco le dio. Qué curioso, no le daba asco esto, pero sí cambiar pañales ¿Qué sería peor? Bueno, eso luego lo averiguaré.

\- Avispa –Volteé y encontré a mi madre –Tengo una misión con los Titanes Este, trataré de estar aquí para cuando el bebé llegue.

\- Alto, alto ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? –Esto me estaba asustando ¿No estaría aquí para el parto?

\- No por mucho, trataré de venir a tiempo, lo prometo.

Me abrazó y se despidió de todos. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Llegaría a tiempo? Rogaba que así fuera.

Estaba por cumplir los 9 meses, y ni señales de mi mamá. Mis amigos trataban de calmarme, pero estaba muy asustada y nerviosa. Pronto daría a luz, y ni idea cuando ni a qué horas. Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro sobre partos y cuidados de bebés. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, era una ignorante en todo eso, así que estuve estudiando todos esos meses. Y hablando de estudios, me tuve que salir de estudiar por mi embarazo. Me sentí mal porque sería la única que no tendría la preparatoria completa. Pero debía asumir mi responsabilidad de cuidar al bebé, y con mucha ayuda, seguir con mi deber de Titán. Tenía una montaña de libros a un lado mío, gracias a los demás Titanes. Raven me prestó un par de libros, mi padre me contaba anécdotas sobre mis hermanos y yo, experiencias, etc.; e incluso Nightwing tenía muchos libros para primeros padres, me había contado que cuando nació Red estaba nervioso por no hacer bien su papel de padre y también estudió arduamente como yo. Me identificaba con él, ser madre primeriza, soltera y a esta edad era un enorme reto. También tenía miedo de meter la pata y provocarle un daño a mi bebé. Escuché la puerta tocar y grité que pasara. Entró Starfire y se sentó a mi lado

\- ¿Y todos estos libros? –Me preguntó sorprendida

\- Me los prestaron los demás Titanes –Le prometí a Nightwing que no diría que el ochenta por ciento de los libros que tenía eran de él. No quería ser la burla de los demás. Y lo entendía bien

\- Vas a ocupar muchas cosas para el bebé

\- Lo sé, lo peor es que no tengo nada.

\- Ven conmigo

La seguí a un cuarto que ni sabía que estaba. Entramos y todo estaba oscuro. Encendió la luz y vi un montón de cajas y cosas cubiertas por mantas. La seguí hasta un objeto grande que no pude identificar por la sábana azul que la cubría. La quitó con cuidado y un montón de polvo saltó. Después de toser varias veces, me percaté que era una cuna de madera de pino. Estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

\- Esta cuna era de Ryan, pero el primero en tenerla fue Red

\- ¿Esta era de Red?

\- De los tres –Me sonrió –Usamos esta cuna para nuestros tres hijos –Tomó algo de la cuna, una almohada pequeña –Ésta la compramos antes de que naciera Red. En esos días yo ansiaba tenerlo en mis brazos, incluso soñaba con el momento en que lo arrullara y lo acostara a dormir.

Eso me conmovió mucho, Starfire era muy cariñosa y muy dulce. Se notaba que Nightfire era su viva personalidad, aunque no su reflejo.

\- El sueño de toda mujer, de toda madre no es darle miles de cosas a su bebé, es darle todo su amor con lo poco que tiene.

\- Pues no sé qué decir, yo ni siquiera soy una mujer. Estar embarazada es lo más bello que le puede pasar a una mujer…pero –Posé mi mano en mi panza –A una niña…

\- Tal vez se adelantó lo tuyo, pero has hecho un buen trabajo.

\- ¿Enserio? A cada rato le pido ayuda a mis amigos o a ustedes.

\- Es normal que ocupes ayuda con esto. Cuando me embaracé de Night, mis amigos siempre estuvieron conmigo, mi esposo siempre atento a mí y a mis locos antojos –Rió levemente –Pero nunca estuve sola, ninguna en esta torre estuvo sola en su embarazo.

\- Sólo Terra, ella tuvo a Tessa en otro lugar.

\- Tal vez ella no tuvo mucha ayuda, pero su mayor fortaleza fue su hija. Y gracias a su hija regresó con nosotros.

\- Más bien gracias a Red Robin por conocer a Tessa en la escuela.

\- Es verdad –Rió –Pero el punto es que aquí nos tienes a todos para ti y tu bebé, para eso son las familias.

\- Gracias –Toqué uno de los barrotes de la cuna con delicadeza, pensando en un bebé sentado, sujetando los barrotes –Es lindo que conserven estas cosas.

\- Son lindos recuerdos, todavía tengo algunas ropas de bebé de Red y Ryan que podrían servirte

Casi me caigo de la impresión ¿Me daría ropa para mi bebé?

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Va a ser un niño muy consentido.

Del susto volteé y vi a mi padre. Él se acercó a nosotras y también colocó su mano en la cuna. Tenía una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Esto me trae un recuerdo de tu hermano Zonic. Tenía un corral de madera y un día rompió un barrote por estar moviéndolo. Se intentó escapar por el hueco, pero se atoró.

\- ¿No cabía? –Indagué curiosa.

\- Sí lo hacía, pero una astilla que sobresalía le pescó el pañal. Se le desabrochó y salió gateando rápido, con todo el traserito al aire.

Me eché a reír con fuerza, como me hubiera gustado que hubieran tomado una foto.

\- Qué tonto.

\- Era un bebé, lo bueno es que tu madre lo vio y lo atrapó antes de que llegara a la puerta –Rió junto conmigo.

\- Por cierto ¿A qué te referías?

\- ¿Con qué?

\- ¿Niño consentido?

\- Ah, bueno, pensaba que podrías utilizar la ropa de bebé de tus hermanos, y también como Star está ofreciendo la ropa de sus hijos, ese niño tendrá mucha ropa.

\- Entre más, mejor.

\- También ocuparás una cuna, un corral, juguetes…

\- Ya sé, muchas cosas, pero no tengo nada de eso.

\- Aquí hay de eso, aquí guardamos cosas de los chicos de su época en pañales.

\- ¿Puedo usarlo?

\- Claro que sí ¿Por qué comprar más cosas cuando tienes lo que ocupas aquí? Aunque sea de segunda mano.

\- Eso no me importa –Negué con la cabeza –Gracias por todo.

Mi padre me abrazó y yo de nuevo quería llorar. Vaya, ya quería que las hormonas se me compusieran.

Era de madrugada y yo entre sueños sentía mucho dolor, pensaba que el bebé estaba acomodándose o algo así, pero no era así. Sentí algo húmedo entre las piernas ¿Me oriné acaso? Ha como pude me senté en la cama y vi que no era lo que pensaba. Había roto fuente

\- Oh, no –Murmuré preocupada.

Volteé a ver el reloj, marcaba las 5:42am. En un rato más algunos tendrían clases, pero eso ahora no me importó ¡Me dolía a horrores! Grité de dolor, lo más fuerte que pude, esto era como una tortura. No venía nadie, nadie debió oírme. Maldición, ocupaba ayuda ahora. Tomé mi celular y pensé a quién marcarle. Luego vi mi comunicador ¿Qué sería mejor utilizar? Decidí que el comunicador era mejor, seguramente el celular lo tendrían apagado o cargando. Mandé un SOS a mis amigos y a mis padres, esperando que no tardaran. Pasó un tortuoso minuto, incluso lo conté, hasta que se abrió la puerta, eran Tessa y Red Robin.

\- Chicos, ayúdenme –Rogué con mucho dolor.

\- ¿Ya es hora? –Me preguntó Tessa.

\- Sí, rompí a fuente hace un minuto.

Red me cargó y me llevaron a la enfermería. Segundos después llegaron los demás, excepto los adultos ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaban mis padres?

\- ¿Y los Titanes?

\- Salieron por una emergencia en una empresa de armas –Me informó Bella –Tranquila, yo te ayudaré con el parto.

\- ¿Tú sola? ¿Sabes de estas cosas?

\- Estuve estudiando, confía en mí.

Asentí y Bella se acercó a mí y colocó sus manos en mi vientre. Su energía empezó a destellar y luego las retiró con rapidez.

\- El bebé está en posición. Bájate los calzones ahora.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hazlo, tengo que ver si ya dilataste lo suficiente para el parto.

No me alcanzaba a bajar la ropa interior, así que Bella lo hizo por mí y luego asintió a los demás.

\- Ya estás lista para el parto –Se dirigió a los demás –Necesito que traigan unas toallas limpias, una tina con agua y unas tijeras ¡Ahora!

\- Traeré las toallas –Se apuntó Tessa, seguida por Night. Ambas salieron corriendo.

\- Iré por el agua –A-Cy.

\- Tengo un boomerang filoso que nos puede servir –Red Robin sacó su arma

\- Entonces tú cortarás el cordón umbilical. Limpia bien el arma con alcohol.

\- ¿Qué yo qué? –Tenía cara pálida.

\- No seas gallina, necesito ayuda con eso.

Red asintió muy inseguro, era esas pocas veces en qué se le veía así.

\- Abre más las piernas Avispa, ya es hora de que empieces a pujar.

Hice lo que me pidieron. El dolor era insoportable, quería gritar, quería morir, lo que sea, pero quería que el dolor se detuviera.

\- Vamos Avispa, necesito que pujes, o tu bebé morirá ahí adentro.

\- Qué ánimos –Le reclamé a Bella.

\- Deja de quejarte, hazlo.

Hice lo que me dijo ¡Dios, dolía tanto! Era una tortura. Escuché un golpe seco, eso me desconcertó.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Chico Bestia se desmayó –Me informó Red Robin, volteando a otro lado. Parece que los chicos no aguantan esto.

\- Vamos Avispa, ya está saliendo la cabeza.

Pujé a como pude, apretando con fuerza la sábana de la cama. Red me ofreció su mano para apretarla. Lo vi con duda.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- No te preocupes, aguantaré. Esto no será nada en comparación a lo que sientes.

Qué suertuda eres Tessa, pensé, tienes un gran chico a tu lado ¿Dónde hay de esos? Grité de dolor y apreté con más fuerza la mano de Red, seguramente se la iba a romper. Volteé un momento, y vi que Red Robin hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar de dolor.

\- Ya casi sale, ocupamos un empujón más.

La puerta se abrió de repente, entrando todos los Titanes…y Zonic.

\- Elizabeth –Mi madre llegó hacia mí.

\- Gracias por venir –Quería llorar, bueno ya estaba llorando de dolor -¿Cómo llegaron tan pronto?

\- Zonic nos llamó –Mi padre apuntó al susodicho.

Muchos volteamos a verlo extrañados, no esperábamos eso de él.

\- Necesitabas ayuda –Fue todo lo que dijo.

Raven sustituyó a Bella, argumentando un buen trabajo. Mi madre sustituyó a Red Robin. Pude ver cómo la mano morada de Red Robin volvía a la normalidad poco a poco. Luego le pediré perdón. Gritaba de dolor. Mi madre me quitó el sudor de la frente y mi padre sujetaba mi mano.

\- Tranquila linda, un poco más.

\- Ya falta poco, sólo un empujón más

Pujé con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, junto a un potente grito mío. Caí a la cama agotada a más no poder, escuchando un llanto muy fuerte.

\- Red, corta el cordón ahora –Le señaló Bella.

Red Robin se acercó y sacó su arma. No vi el resto, pero después vi que Nightfire y Tessa se acercaban para tapar a mi bebé. Se lo llevaron a donde estaba la tina de agua. Terra y Starfire lavaron a mi bebé, y Tessa lo envolvió en una toalla limpia. Volteé a un lado y vi que Bestia trataba de despertar a un inconsciente Chico Bestia.

\- Felicidades Avispa –Se me acercó Tessa –Es un regordete niño

Me lo pasó con suavidad y lo acuné a como pude. Pero mi mamá me ayudó a corregir la postura para acomodarlo mejor. Destapé con cuidado a mi bebé, quien seguía llorando. Sí, era algo regordete, ahora entiendo por qué me dolió hasta Japón. Pequeño gordito.

\- Felicidades Avispa –Se acercó Nightfire.

\- Felicidades hermana.

\- Es muy lindo.

Todos se acercaron a mí y al bebé, cada quien lo cargó un ratito.

\- Se ven bien ustedes dos –Se burló A-Cy cuando Tessa lo cargó y Red se puso atrás de ella -¿Para cuándo la boda?

\- Cállate –Red se sonrojó junto con Tessa, pero ella le prestó más atención al bebé.

Vi que incluso Ryan, en pijamas y con osito de peluche en mano llegó a la enfermería, seguramente lo despertó los gritos que lancé. Nightwing lo cargó y lo colocó a un lado mío. Él me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Y tu panza? –Me apuntó a esta.

\- Ya no tengo, ya nació el bebé.

\- ¿Dónde _eta_?

Tessa me entregó el bebé y se lo mostré a Ryan, lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ryan? –Nightwing se le acercó.

\- ¿Cómo salió de tu panza?

No supe que contestar, no le diría a un niño de tres años lo que era un parto. Pude ver que Nightwing tampoco sabía que decirle.

\- Le abrieron la panza –Miré con cara de "¿Estás loco?" a Red

\- Como al lobo feroz –Le continuó Nightfire, y entonces entendí

\- Y me la cosieron –Terminé la explicación. Ryan asintió. Qué bueno que él conocía el cuento del lobo y los cabritos, y qué bueno que se les ocurrió eso.

Zonic se acercó a mí y miró a mi bebé. Suspiró y volteó a otra parte.

\- Oye ¿No quieres conocer a tu sobrino?

Volteó de nuevo a verme. Le ofrecí que cargara al bebé, cosa que dudó mucho. Mi madre lo cargó y caminó a mi hermano mayor.

\- Zack Stone, compórtate como el mayor. No te hagas el indignado por no haberte enterado de esto. Escucha, hay cosas que pasan ya sea por error o cualquier otra cosa, pero hay que seguir adelante. Así que deja de hacer berrinche y carga a tu sobrino.

Suspiró pesadamente y cargó al bebé. Pude notar que se relajaba al ver al pequeño bebé dormido. Eso me tranquilizó. Sabía que sería difícil relacionarme de nuevo con mi hermano, seguramente se sintió traicionado al no acudir a él cuando más ocupaba ayuda. Ahora lo entiendo.

\- ¿Y cuál es su nombre? –Me preguntó mi padre.

\- No he decidido, estoy entre Matt y Andrew.

\- No tiene cara de Matt –Opinó Chico Bestia –Tiene cara de Bob.

\- ¿Bob? ¿Cómo el constructor? –Alcé la ceja.

\- Era una idea –Sonrió nervioso. Negué divertida.

\- Me gusta Andrew.

\- No creo Tessa, suena algo serio –Dijo Bella.

\- ¿Alguna otra opción? –Preguntó Red Robin.

\- ¿Qué tal Michael?

\- No me gusta –Negué con la mirada .A-Cy suspiró decepcionado.

\- ¿Marcus?

\- No

\- ¿Felipe?

\- No

\- ¿Gru?

\- Ni que fuera caricatura.

\- ¿Kevin?

\- ¿Cómo ese minion?

\- Por favor Avispa, elige un nombre –Bella comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- Mathew

Todos volteamos a ver a Ryan, incluso sus padres lo miraron con sorpresa.

\- Suena bien –Opinó A-Cy

\- Y podemos decirle Matt –Dijo Chico Bestia.

\- Me gusta –Acepté el nombre. Mathew Stone, sonaba genial. Volteé a ver a Ryan -Eres listo, gracias Ryan.

El chico sonrió para luego bostezar

Y aquí estaba yo, arrullando a mi bebé a las tres de la madrugada. Le había dado de comer, y estaba sentada en una mecedora que había pertenecido a mi mamá. Mathew cerraba sus ojitos poco a poco. Qué envidia, yo quisiera dormir como él, pero ni modo, él es el bebé, yo la mamá, con ojeras y todo, pero soy su mamá. Me levanté con cuidado y lo deposité en la cuna que me dieron Starfire y Nightwing. Lo arropé con una cobija azul que alguna vez le perteneció a Zonic.

\- Bueno Matt, tal vez no sea mucho, pero es suficiente ¿No? Tus juguetes son heredados de los chicos y también tus ropitas. Pero alguien me dijo que no importa lo que te dé, sino el amor que te doy con lo poco que tengo para ti. Espero hacer un buen trabajo contigo, no quisiera que cuando crecieras pensaras mal de mí. Y aunque no tengas un padre como los demás, tienes muchos, muchos tíos y tías que van a cuidarte mucho. Y a quererte como yo te quiero a ti.

Puse el transmisor a un lado de mi bebé y encendí su tio-vivo para que la música se escuchara en toda la habitación.

\- Descansa mi bebé. Te amo

Bueno, tal vez Mathew no estaba en mis planes, y tuve que hacer muchos cambios por él. Pero qué más da, traje al mundo un lindo bebé, tengo a mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos y a los Titanes para apoyarme.

\- Sé que serás un bebé muy suertudo

Cometí un error y quedé embarazada, pero lo más importante no era arrepentirme y sentirme miserable, era alzar la cara, hacerme responsable de mis actos y seguir adelante.

Y eso haré, por todos, por mí. Por mi querido Mathew.

 **No siempre el primer amor es el eterno, eso lo vas descubriendo poco a poco. Pero no por eso debes derrumbarte, sigue adelante, así como dijo Avispa "Lo más importante no es arrepentirte y sentirte miserable, es alzar la cara y hacerte responsable de tus actos y seguir adelante"**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Espero un review con su opinión.**

 **Espero que pasen un feliz día de San Valentín en compañía de todos los que aman, ya sea novio, novia, amigos, familia o tu mascota.**

 **Estoy pensando en un fic sobre Anthony Stone, pero con un toque diferente: Narrado por alguien más, alguien inesperado. Esperenlo muy pronto.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
